When the Whole World's Against You
by BlazingBlazy
Summary: "It's futile...the world WILL betray you...Why fight at all? Why risk your life for those who persecute you later?" That's what Mephiles said ten years ago...For once, he's telling the truth. But, Why trust someone who always lies to you?
1. Chapter 1: The Nightmare

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 1: The Nightmare.**

 _"Why keep fighting, Shadow?" The evil clone asked. "The whole world will soon turn against you...Why fight for them, when they will fight against you later?"_

 _"Because...I was created to save this world, whether they like it or not!"_

 _"I see...But...This is your last warning...your last chance to save yourself...Join with me, Shadow. Save yourself before it's too late..."_

* * *

THUMP!

"Ugh..."

That was the first thing Shadow could say as he got up off the floor... or, at least, sat up. "Darn it." He said, looking at a bruise that had formed from falling off the bed so much.

"Shadow!" He heard someone yell. A young-looking bat girl, around the age of eighteen, came running up the stairs. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Ugh...Yeah...Just...Another nightmare..." Shadow said as he put his hand on his head. "Do you have any Tylenol?" Shadow asked.

"Oh...You use Tylenol..? I feel so bad for you...Try Advil! It works SOO much better!" Rouge said as she started running back downstairs. Shadow crossed his arms and tapped his foot. A moment later, Rouge came running back up the stairs with a bottle of Advil. "Here, try this!" Rouge said as she handed him two pills.

"What is this, An Advertisement?" Shadow asked, already fed up.

"No, Shadow. Just take them." Rouge answered as she started walking downstairs. Shadow sighed.

"All right, all right." Shadow said as he took the pills with a glass of water.

He sat down on the bed, knowing that Rouge had gone to go make breakfast.

* * *

Rouge came walking back upstairs holding two plates- One with eggs, and one with bacon...

Because everybody loves bacon.

Not-so-much eggs. Just bacon.

"Hey, Shadow." Rouge said as she set the plates down on the over-sized night-table. Shadow still just sat there. Rouge sighed as she sat down next to him.

"You look like you're thinkin' pretty hard about something...Want to talk about it?" Rouge asked, still feeling worried about her best friend. He acted like this often, but somehow, Rouge still found herself worrying.

"..." Shadow still remained silent.

"Shadow?" Rouge said as she nudged him.

"What?" Shadow said as he snapped back into reality.

"Is something wrong?" Rouge asked. "Ugh...We can talk about it later... Your food is going to get cold." Rouge said as she walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet-up with Mephiles

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 2: "Meet-up with Mephiles."**

"Club Rouge is now open!"

Rouge said as she flipped a switch.

Outside, a sign that said "Open" started glowing red.

"Perfect." Rouge said as she walked back upstairs.

"Hey, Shadow." Rouge said as she came in his room. Technically, it wasn't his room, but he didn't have anywhere else to live, so Rouge decided that he could stay with her at Club Rouge- Her casino in the heart of Night Babylon.

"Oh. Hey." Shadow said, still thinking about the nightmare.

"Now, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong..." Rouge said as her voice got quiet.

"I..." Shadow said, not wanting to talk about it. "Those nightmares..."

"Nightmares?"

"Those strange dreams..."

"Tell me more about them..."

Shadow stopped.

"What?" Rouge answered.

"Well, in those nightmares, there's this hedgehog that looks just like me. He's always tormenting me, and telling me that the world will soon turn against me. He tells me that I should join with him, so that I won't be in danger. But...Who is he? Should I trust him? I'm so confused..." Shadow said as he lied back down. "Ugh..." Shadow said as he started feeling dizzy.

"Hmm..." Was all Rouge could say. "To be honest, I don't think that we can trust him...But, remember this-Even if you think that the whole world will turn against you, know that I will always remain by your side.

Remember that..."

Rouge said as she hugged him.

"I Will." Shadow answered.

He gained a sense of Deja Vu from this moment.

"But I mean, you're a hero! Why would the world turn against you in the first place?" Rouge asked, also becoming confused.

"I...Don't know..." Shadow answered, trying to hide his fear.

The two sat there in silence for a moment. "Well, I should head back downstairs with the customers..."

Rouge said with a worried look. "Text me if you need anything..." Rouge answered back.

"All right..." Shadow answered as Rouge walked back downstairs.

He got a text on his phone.

"Shadow...It's over...I've given you enough chances...Now, you will get what you deserve..."

Shadow started sweating. Who was this? How did he get Shadow's number? Was Rouge trying to tease him? She wouldn't want to hurt him like that! His heart started pounding.

"Now, You...Will DIE."

Hours passed, and the cryptic texts continued. Shadow shut off his phone. He set it on the night-table, but once again, it started glowing.

"But...How?" Shadow asked himself, staring at the phone. "I think my phone is haunted." He said as he stepped back. A shadow appeared on the wall. "What the heck..?" Shadow said as it started forming into a gas.

Shadow teleported his phone over to him and called Rouge.

"Rouge? Rouge? I need help!" Shadow shouted into the phone.

There was no answer.

"AHAHAHA!" The gas said as it formed into a hedgehog.

"You...! You're the hedgehog from my nightmares!" Shadow said as he leaped towards him. The hedgehog teleported behind Shadow, and slammed him into the wall. "Urk!" Shadow said as his face hit the wall. "Care to tell me what you're doing here?" Shadow said as he got back up.

"The time of the Flames of Disaster of upon us, Shadow..." He said as he walked toward him.

"Come with me if you want to be safe..." He said as he held out his hand.

Shadow backed up. "I..." Shadow stopped.

He then made a break for the door.

When he got ever to it, however, he was electrocuted. "AH!" Shadow said as he screamed in pain. Shadow wondered why Rouge couldn't even hear him.

It was shocking to him.

The hedgehog walked over to him. Shadow was barely even awake.

"My name...Is Mephiles..." The hedgehog said as he put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Why...? If you are trying to protect me...?" Shadow said as his vision grew dim.

"Then...Why are you...Trying...  
...To kill me...?"

Shadow said as his world went black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Blue Ridge Tragedy

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 3: "The Blue Ridge Tragedy."**

* * *

Shadow woke up later, lying in a hospital bed with Rouge standing next to him. "Oh...Shadow...I'm so glad that you're okay!" Rouge said while Shadow was trying to figure out just what even happened.

"How long have I been out...?" Shadow asked as he put his hand on his head.

"Too long..." Rouge answered. She hugged him. "I'm so happy that you are okay..." Rouge said once again.

"Yeah...I get that..." Shadow answered as he looked at some bandages wrapped around his legs.

"No, really, Shadow. I've been worried sick about you." Rouge said as she let go of him.

"You have..?" Shadow asked, not actually believing that anyone other than Maria would care about him so much.

"Yes...Of course...You're my friend, Shadow..." Rouge said as tears started to fill her eyes.

 _"She's...Crying...I guess she really does care..."_ Shadow thought. Shadow hugged her back. _"Maybe I should tell her...?"_ Shadow thought as Rouge gripped onto him "Okay...ow, Rouge." Shadow said as he looked up at her.

"Oh...Right...Sorry." Rouge said as she let him go. She looked at her watch. "Oh...Shadow..?" Rouge said as she let go of him.

"What?" He asked.

"I have to get back to Club Rouge...I'll see you later..." Rouge said as she walked toward the door.

"Rouge...Wait!" Shadow said as Rouge stopped.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Thank you..." Shadow said quietly. Rouge smiled.

"Sure." Rouge said as she walked out.

Rouge walked back in to Club Rouge, and flicked the switch that turned the sign on.

She waited for hours, but no one came.

It reached 9:00 when she had to close.

"That's...Weird..." Rouge said as she flicked the switch again. The sign went off.

"Hmm...Normally this place is packed out..." Rouge said as she walked upstairs. She walked into her room, and lied down on the bed. She turned on the TV.

What she saw chilled her to the bone.

"Hello, it is I, Scarlett Garcia, reporting from the Blue Ridge Zone. A fire has ripped right through here, and with no trace as to what caused it. Fire Fighters have been on the scene for hours now, trying to put out the fires, but they still can't. Let's talk to one of the residents."

Scarlett said as she walked over to a woman.

"Ma'am, can you tell us a little bit about the situation?" Scarlett asked as she held the microphone to the woman.

"It was awful!" The woman said as she held a stuffed animal to her chest. "My son was burned alive in that fire!" The woman said as she cried. "This is all I have left to remember him now..." The woman said. It was a plush of the famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. "The fire came out of nowhere! I swear! My son and I were getting ready to head to the store, and a fire started ripping through the town! I grabbed my son's hand and ran with him as fast as I could, but a fire monster appeared and burned him to death! I barely got out with my life!" The woman said as she continued crying.

"Thank you for your help." Scarlett said as she walked away with her camera man.

Rouge sat there in shock. "That's why..." She said as she gulped. "Wow..." Rouge said, almost speechless. She got a knock at the door. "Hmm?" Rouge said as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

She walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hello." Shadow said as he started limping in. He sat down on the couch. "How did business go today?" He asked as he slowly lied down, trying not to hurt himself anymore then he already was.

Rouge sighed. "There wasn't any business..." Rouge said as her voice got quiet.

"Oh." Shadow answered.

"Hey...Shadow?" Rouge said as she walked over to him. "I want to tell you why there wasn't any business..." Rouge said.

"All right." Shadow said back. Rouge sighed.

She explained to Shadow about what she had seen on TV. "Hmm..." Shadow said.

A memory of the nightmare flashed through his mind.

 _"The time of the Flames of Disaster is upon us..."_

Shadow's eyes widened. "The Flames..."

Rouge stared at him. "What?

"That hedgehog...I met up with him, and he was talking about some "Flames of Disaster"...I think that could be what he's talking about!" Shadow answered, now becoming more worried.

Shadow then got an idea. "Rouge...  
...We might have to go back to the hospital..." Shadow said as he rushed up to his room.


	4. Chapter 4: Countdown to Disaster

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 4: "Countdown to Disaster"**

Shadow's plan was simple...Well, Kind of.

He was going to go into his room, alone, and try to get Mephiles to come out. Shadow figured he'd try to get some knowledge on the Flames of Disaster...Even if it costed him his life...

Shadow walked into his room, and closed the door.

He stood there for a moment, thinking over if this was even a good idea. _"I have to try..."_

"Hello, Shadow." He heard a voice say. Mephiles appeared in front of him.

"Are you already out of the hospital?" Mephiles asked. "I can't believe that the Ultimate Life-form had to visit the hospital in the first place..." Mephiles said, trying to taunt him.

"Enough! Tell me about the Flames of Disaster!" Shadow commanded.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Mephiles asked.

"You can do whatever you want to me...Just tell me about the Flames!" Shadow once again commanded.

"I've already done what I wanted, but I still won't tell you about the Flames..." Mephiles answered.

"What do you mean by that...?" Shadow asked, feeling his face heating up.

"Why should I tell you?" Mephiles said as he started to disappear.

"Wait!" Shadow yelled.

He was gone. "What did he even mean by that?" Shadow asked himself as he walked back downstairs.

* * *

"So...Any luck?" Rouge asked as Shadow came back down the stairs.

"No." Shadow answered as he sat down on the couch. He tried to hide it from her, but Rouge could tell Shadow was terrified. She sat down next to him, and hugged him.

"What did he say to you?" Rouge asked, knowing something was wrong.

Shadow remained silent. He sighed. "He said...That he's 'Already done what he's wanted' to me..." Shadow answered.

"Okay...But here's my question...What is it that he's done?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know..." Shadow answered back, becoming more terrified as each second passed. "Hey...Rouge?" Shadow said as he shivered.

"Yeah?" Rouge asked.

"What are you doing? You know she doesn't feel the same way! You're going to ruin a perfect friendship!" Shadow heard a voice say.

"Mephiles..." Shadow said as his eyes widened.

"Mephiles?" Rouge asked. "What about him?" Rouge asked while Shadow put a hand on his forehead.

"Just breathe, Shadow...If something is wrong, you can tell me..." Rouge said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I...Care about you...and..." Shadow said before he was interrupted.

"Stop! This is a mistake! I'm trying to save you! You know that right?" Shadow heard. He started shaking.

"Shadow...What's going on..?" Rouge said as she hugged him again. "Just relax, and tell me what's happening..." Rouge said, quieting her tone.

Shadow took a deep breath.

"I...Love you..." Shadow said, trying to calm himself. "It's just...You've always been there for me, no matter how hard life's been and..." Shadow was hugged even tighter.

"I love you too sweetie..." Rouge said as a smile formed across her face.

A small grin crossed Shadow's face as he hugged her back.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hmm..." Mephiles said as he paced around. Using Chaos Control, he was able to warp time and space so he could watch Shadow. He also used telekinesis to telepathically communicate with Shadow, but without anyone else hearing it.

"That didn't work..." Mephiles said, still pacing.

"...But I still think I'm going to be able to destroy him...There's no way she will be able to save him single-handedly." Mephiles said as he continued to pace. He looked at a timer on the wall.

"One Month, Three Days, Six Hours."

The timer wrote.

"It's almost time..." Mephiles said.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	5. Chapter 5: In Your Dreams

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 5: "In Your Dreams"**

Shadow's mind had been focused on Mephiles.

For the rest of the day, that was all he could think about. Around Seven O' Clock, Shadow had passed out after having a panic attack. Rouge was closely monitoring him to make sure that he was all right.

Eventually, Rouge noticed him shaking. "Hey? Are you all right?" Rouge said as she felt his pulse. His heart rate had sped up tremendously. "Shadow? Shadow!" She said, trying to wake him up.

 _Meanwhile, in Shadow's dreams..._

 _"Hello, Shadow." He heard a voice say._

 _"Mephiles!" Shadow said as the evil clone approached. "You're HERE too?" Shadow asked._

 _"Of Course..." Mephiles answered as he slowly approached Shadow._

 _"What is it that you want from me?" Shadow asked as he stepped back. Mephiles could see the fear in Shadow's eyes._

 _"Like I've said before..." Mephiles said as he stopped in front of Shadow. "I have what I want..." Mephiles answered._

 _"Which is?" Shadow asked, feeling fearful and frustrated._

 _"Why would I tell you? Seeing you squirm like an insect is the best part!" Mephiles said as he laughed. Shadow clenched his fists and swung at Mephiles._

 _The punch went right through him._

 _"It...Didn't hit..." Shadow said to himself._

 _"You're funny, you know that?" Mephiles said. It was a rhetorical question. "Are you so much of an idiot that you thought that I would actually come here?" Mephiles asked. "It's just a hologram!" Mephiles said as he laughed. "Or are you just so crazy that you can't think straight?" Mephiles asked, once again trying to taunt._

 _"I'm not crazy!" Shadow shouted back._

 _Mephiles laughed._

 _"Then please, do explain why you wanted to kill humanity because they killed Maria..." Mephiles said, knowing he just gave Shadow a hard emotional blow. "I don't think that she would be proud of you at all..." Mephiles said, trying to pick at Shadow's emotional wound._

 _Shadow stood there in silence._

 _"Got 'eem." Mephiles said in his mind._

"Shadow? SHADOW?"

"Unh..." Shadow moaned as he woke up.

"Are you okay? What was that?" Rouge asked as she sat down on the edge of the couch.

Shadow looked up to see Rouge.

He looked at the clock. It said 12:00.

"Why are you up so late?" Shadow asked.

"Because...I want to make sure that you're okay..." Rouge answered, feeling worried.

"What happened?" Rouge asked as she started lightly petting his quills.

"M-M-Ma-Maria...Maria..." He said, his mind now fixated on what Mephiles had said.

"What about her?" Rouge asked.

"She's...Mad at me..." Shadow answered.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"Mephiles said...That she's not proud of me...And...That I'm crazy..." Shadow answered.

"Shadow...I think that he just wants to hurt you..." Rouge answered as she yawned. "Don't listen to him." Rouge said as she got up.

"Go back to bed...You're fine..." Rouge said as she hugged him. She slowly started trudging up the stairs. Shadow fell back asleep.

Shadow noticed that he was at the Ark.

 _"What? Why am I here?" Shadow asked. He heard a very familiar voice._

 _"Shadow?" He looked and saw a young human girl. The girl approached him._

 _"Hi, Shadow!" The girl said as she took his hands._

 _"MARIA?" Shadow yelled._

 _"Shadow...I need to tell you something..." Maria said with a smile on her face._

 _"Okay...What is it?" Shadow said, wondering just WHAT was even happening._

 _Maria's smile turned into a glare._

 _"I can't even BELIEVE you would EVER think that I wanted revenge! You're crazy, and you're out of your mind! What happened to the Shadow that actually CARED about other people? Huh? What happened? I hate you with all of my heart, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Maria said as she faded away._

 _"MARIA!"_

"Are you okay?" Shadow heard as he opened his eyes.

He woke up and saw Rouge.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Rouge asked as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah..." Shadow answered.

"What happened this time?" Rouge asked.

"Maria came back...And...She was mad at me...She said that she hates me now...Then she just disappeared and I woke up." Shadow answered.

Rouge sat there in silence. She had no idea about what to say.

"Shadow...Just know this...Maria would never hate you...And from what I've heard, I don't think she'd ever hate anyone...Just the bad things they do." Rouge answered as she hugged him.

"It felt so real..." Shadow said back.

"I know, Shadow...But it wasn't, now was it?" Rouge asked.

"Well...No..." Shadow answered.

Rouge had a theory, but she decided not to tell Shadow until she had enough evidence.

"So do you want breakfast?" Rouge asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Shadow answered.

"Okay...What do you want?" Rouge asked.

"Um...Pancakes?" Shadow answered.

"Okay then!" Rouge said as she flew in into the kitchen. She grabbed some blueberry pancake mix.

"Do you want sausage or something too?" She asked him.

"Sure." Shadow answered.

Rouge got to work on making breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6: Seek and You Shall Find

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 6: "Seek and You Shall Find..."**

Rouge came back a while later with a plate of blueberry pancakes and some sausage.

"Here you go!" She said happily as she set it down next to Shadow.

"Thank you." He said as he started eating. The two sat there in silence until Shadow eventually finished.

* * *

"Are you done?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah." Shadow answered. Rouge grabbed the plate and walked into the kitchen. She put the plate and silverware in the sink, and came back in.

"I can do things myself, you know." Shadow said, still lying down on the couch.

"I know...But you're still healing..." Rouge answered. "I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself..." Rouge continued.

"I'm fine. What's putting away some dishes going to do to hurt me?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, but I just want you to rest...That's all..." Rouge answered again.

"Okay. Fine." Shadow answered.

 _"Who is this Mephiles? And what does he want from me? I'm never going to find out if she's keeping me here..."_ He thought while looking at Rouge.

"Is everything all right?" Rouge asked as she turned to Shadow.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Let me guess...You're worried about Mephiles?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah..." He answered quietly. Rouge sat there quietly, wondering just what to say.

"Shadow...?" She asked.

"What?" He answered quietly.

"Ever thought...That all this fear...All this anxiety...Is what he wants from you?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

Shadow remained silent.

"Think about it, Shadow...There's nothing else that he's gotten from you..." Rouge added.

"I guess that you have a point..." He said quietly, almost as a whisper.

"I need to go take a shower...I'll be back in a few..." Rouge said as she got up and walked upstairs.

Shadow lied back down, and saw a shadow moving upon the ceiling. Shadow quickly got up, and started running up the stairs. _"It's Mephiles again!"_ He said in his mind. He ran as fast as he could, but was warped back downstairs. Shadow looked behind him, and saw a purple gas forming into a hedgehog.

"Good morning..." The hedgehog said while staring at the ground. His feet shuffled as he walked.

 _"Don't let him see it...The fear is what he wants to see..."_

"Don't hide it from me, Shadow..." Mephiles said as he continued walking closer to him.

"ROUGE!" Shadow screamed her name as loud as he could. Somehow, she still couldn't hear him...

"Here I thought bats had good hearing..." Shadow said to himself.

"She does." Mephiles answered. "I just put a shield up so she can't hear you..." Mephiles added. He finally looked up, and into Shadow's eyes. "The Day of Disaster is almost here..." Mephiles said as he stopped in front of him.

"I'm trying to save you, Shadow...Saving you from your doom..." He said as he reached his hand out. "Sometimes, the only light...Is the darkness..." Mephiles answered.

"Here's my question." Shadow said, finally mustering up the courage to even speak.

"What even IS this "Day of Disaster" you keep bringing up?" Shadow asked. Mephiles stood there for a moment, and then laughed.

"If you want the answers..." Mephiles started. "Head to the City of Water..." He answered. He started to disappear.

"Mephiles! Wait!" Shadow yelled. It was too late.

He heard the shower water turn off.

"Oh no...How's Rouge going to deal with this...?" Shadow thought to himself. He heard the bathroom door open, and he gulped.

"Shadow? Why aren't you resting?" Rouge asked.

"Well...Rouge...I have to...Um..." Shadow could feel his heart pounding.

"What is it?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"I just need to go for a few days..." Shadow answered.

"Why?" She asked. She was determined to get Shadow to tell her what was wrong.

"For...A G.U.N. mission." He answered.

"So let me get this straight...G.U.N. is sending YOU on a mission...Without me?" Rouge asked.

Normally, when G.U.N. had a mission, Rouge was the first person they would call.

"Well..." Shadow said as he sighed.  
"Look. Mephiles showed up while you were in the shower. He told me that if I want to know about the Day of Disaster, I need to head to the 'City of Water'". Shadow answered.

"Well...Do you mind if I come with?" Rouge asked.

Shadow stared at the floor. "Won't that be a problem for your business?" He asked.

"Oh no...I'll just have someone else manage the place while I'm gone!" Rouge answered.

"And if you can't find anyone?" Shadow asked.

"Well then I'll shut it down." She answered.

 _"Wow...She's dedicated..."_

"But...You won't have any money..." Shadow said, regretting his decision to tell her.

"Oh, honey...As long as I have you..." Rouge started as she wrapped a wing around him. "...I'm the richest girl in the world!" Rouge answered.

Shadow blushed. _"No! Stop it!"_ Shadow said in his mind.

"Besides, I'm a professional treasure hunter! If I start running out of money, I'll go searching for some jewels, and boom! Quick, easy money!" Rouge added.

"Okay, fine. You can come." Shadow answered.

"Just what I wanted to hear..." Rouge said as she let go of him. "Now, you need to head to the library. They probably have a book somewhere on this 'City of Water'." Rouge said as she started walking out.

"What about you? Where are you going in such a hurry?" Shadow asked.

"I have a friend who might be willing to watch this place while we're gone...I'm going to go ask her for some help..." Rouge said as she walked out.

"Something tells me that this won't end well..." Shadow said as he walked out.


	7. Chapter 7: Library Battle

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 7: "Library Battle!"**

* * *

Rouge sighed as she walked up the steps.

"Hmm...She's pretty busy with her own business nowadays..." Rouge said as she opened the door.

"Hello! Welcome to Honey Clothing!" A yellow cat said as she walked toward Rouge. "Ah! Rouge, right?" Honey asked.

"Yep!" She answered happily.

"Friends with Amy Rose, right?" Honey asked.

"Yeah...You could say that..." Rouge said as she walked around. She looked at some clothes.

"Do you like those? That is my 'BOOM!' line...A fairly new one." Honey said.

"Eww...No." Rouge answered. "Anyway, I have a favor to ask you..." Rouge said.

"Sure!" Honey said back. "What is it?" Honey asked.

"Well...Have you ever heard of Club Rouge?" Rouge asked.

"Um...I think so." Honey answered.

"Okay...Um...Could you run it for a couple weeks? I'm going to be out of town..." Rouge answered.

"Yes! Of course!" Honey answered. "I'll just have Amy run this place!" Honey said back.

"But here's the catch..." Honey started.

 _"Oh no..."_

"You have to promote my business!" Honey answered.

Rouge gulped.

"I don't care how you do it! I just want it done!" Honey said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Um...All right..." Rouge answered.

"Good! You have one week!" Honey answered with a big smile.

Rouge gulped.

"AMY!" Honey yelled. Amy came running downstairs.

"Why is she here?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, hi, Rouge! I'm working as Honey's apprentice!" Amy said happily.

"Oh. Okay." Rouge answered.

"Amy, I have an extremely important job for you." Honey said, her tone getting serious.

"What?" Amy asked, becoming worried.

"I need you to work here as the boss until I come back in a few weeks." Honey answered.

"Can you do that?" Honey asked.

"Y-Yeah I can!" Amy said, not able to believe that Honey the Cat, her hero, was relying on HER to run the business.

"Good. You've been here for almost a year now, so I trust that you know what you're doing?" Honey asked.

"Y-Yeah." Amy answered.

"Good." Honey said as she walked out.

"I guess that's a yes..." Rouge said as she also left.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE..._

Shadow walked into the library.

"Hello! How might I help you?" An older man asked from the desk. He wore a gold name-tag that read "Prof. Pickle".

"Hello. Do you have any books on the 'City of Water'?" Shadow asked.

"Indeed we do!" He said as he turned to some stairs. "There are some books on geography upstairs. It should be up there." He answered.

"Thank you." Shadow nodded as he walked up the stairs. "Ah..." Shadow said as he walked toward the shelf. He looked around.

"Looking for this?" He heard a voice say.

Shadow turned around to see Mephiles holding a book that said: "Soleanna: The City of Water".

Mephiles put up a shield, blocking anyone from coming up the stairs. It also blocked sound.

 _"Soleanna...Why is that name familiar?"_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Give me that book!" Shadow commanded.

"I don't think so..." Mephiles answered with a sinister tone.

"Why are you getting in my way? I thought you were trying to save me!" Shadow yelled.

"You must understand...I'm preparing you for the trials ahead..." Mephiles answered.

"Trials? Do you mean the Day of Disaster?" Shadow asked, now feeling even more confused, and unfortunately, Mephiles could tell.

"Yes indeed." Mephiles answered.

"Now, we will fight...I will give you this book if you win..." Mephiles said as the book disappeared.

 _"I'm still not healed! Rouge is going to kill me...!"_ Shadow thought to himself.

"What's wrong? Letting a woman dominate your life?" Mephiles asked, getting ready to pull his "Secret weapon".

"No...I just..." Shadow was interrupted before he could finish.

"Just like with...Maria." Mephiles said. Shadow felt his heart break.

"Will you stop bringing that poor girl into this?" Shadow asked, clenching his fists.

"You first." Mephiles answered. That was it. That was when Shadow snapped.

"EXCUSE ME!" Shadow shouted as sparks lit up his hand. "I MOVED ON BEFORE YOU CAME BACK AND BROUGHT IT UP!" Shadow answered as he flung some Chaos spears at Mephiles. He turned into a shadow and dodged all of them.

"That's no excuse." Mephiles said as he came back into his normal form.

Some crystals of dark magic appeared behind him. "HAAA!" He said as he fired them at Shadow.

"Urk!" Shadow said as a sharp one flew right into his arm. "I'm not dealing with this." Shadow thought to himself as he started glowing red. "CHAOS...BLAST!" Shadow yelled. Chaos energy ripped through the floorboards of the second floor. Bookshelves fell over, and books started falling out. Mephiles was flung against the wall.

"Hmm...Impressive..." Mephiles said as he got back up. He then got an idea.

"Fine. Have the book." Mephiles said as he teleported the book into Shadow's hands.

"You're just...Giving it to me?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Mephiles answered. "So long." He said as he disappeared. The shields went down. There were holes and dents in the walls, and the second floor looked like it was about to come crumbling down! "Uh..." Shadow said as he looked down at his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control." He said quietly, knowing that the sound-proof shield was gone.

Pillars of Chaos energy appeared, keeping everything from falling over.

"The library's current state...That's you...All you need is one more push, and you'll fall off the edge." Mephiles said.

"What? How can he still talk to me?" Shadow thought. He grabbed the book, and headed back downstairs.

"I would like to check out this one, please." Shadow said as he handed the book to Professor Pickle. He hid his arm behind his back.

"There you go!" The professor said as he handed the book back to Shadow. He walked out of the library.

He pulled the crystal out of his arm.

"Ugh...!" Shadow said as dark energy came out of his arm. "Ow...Ow...That's...Really...Painful..." Shadow said as the dark energy spilled onto the ground. "Chaos...Control...Now." Shadow said as his Chaos Emerald started to absorb it. "There..." He said as he kept walking...

...Then collapsed...

 _Meanwhile..._

"HAHAHA!" Mephiles laughed as he edited some footage. "There! Now, they won't even know I was there...Just Shadow...This should be amusing..." Mephiles said as he teleported the camera away. It was the security camera of the library's second floor!

Mephiles looked at the timer on the wall.

The timer read:

One Month, Two Days, One Hour.

Mephiles laughed.

"You're running out of time, Shadow..."


	8. Chapter 8: Friend or Foe

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 8: "Friend or Foe"**

* * *

"Ugh..."

"Hey...Are you okay, Shadow?"

"Yeah...Where am I..?"

"Club Rouge. I found you lying on the sidewalk... There was a Chaos Emerald and some weird crystal next to you..." Rouge said as she sighed.

"Don't...Worry...I'm...Fine." Shadow answered as he got up.

"No, you aren't...Now lie back down, and tell me what happened." Rouge said with a worried look.

"I tried to get the book..." Shadow started. "But Mephiles came...He said some things...And then...We fought..."

Rouge nodded to assure him that she was listening.

"...Then he... Surrendered...But...That's very unlikely...For him to do..." Shadow said, trying to catch his breath. "At least...I still...Got it..." Shadow said as he lied back down. He held up the book.

Rouge face-palmed, and she sighed again. "Just...Read that for a bit while I get everything packed." Rouge said as she started walking upstairs.

"Packed?" Shadow said as he sat back up.

"Well-"

Before Rouge could continue, she heard sirens. "Oh no..." Rouge said out loud.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"Get upstairs! Now!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow made a break for it.

A G.U.N. officer opened the door.

"Hello, Rouge." He said with a stern look. "We need your assistance." He said.

"With what?" Rouge asked, already knowing what he was going to say.

"We request your help in finding what is now considered a threat to public safety-Shadow the Hedgehog!" The man answered. Rouge gulped. "Can we rely on you to help us?" He asked.

"Why is he a threat?" Rouge asked. The officer walked inside. Rouge shivered as she walked inside.

 _"This won't end well."_ Rouge thought as the man walked over to her computer.

He went to Facebook.

There. What was trending. At number one.

Shadow the hedgehog.

The man clicked it, and played a video. The video was in the library, and Shadow was purposefully trying to blow everything up! _"No...This can't be right..."_ Rouge thought. The man ended the video.

"So, could you help?" He asked.

 _"I have to prove he's innocent...Somehow...I just need more time!"_ She thought.

"Sorry...I'm going to be out of town soon..." Rouge answered, with a sympathetic tone.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." He said as he started walking out.

"I'll let you know if I find out anything!" Rouge said, acting like she was going to help. She walked upstairs.

"Shadow?" She called as she walked around.

"I'm in here!" She heard from her bedroom. She walked into her room, and saw Shadow with his tablet, typing in important notes of things from the book.

"There. Done." He said as he closed the book, and turned his tablet off.

"Done already?" Rouge asked.

"I can type pretty fast...And read fast too..." Shadow answered.

"Oh...Okay..." Rouge answered.

She grabbed the book from him.

"Anyway, why did you want me to hide?" Shadow asked, feeling his heart racing.

"You...You're...A criminal..." Rouge answered.

"What? How? What is it that I did?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we have to flee to Soleanna now, before you get captured." Rouge answered.

"So...You don't think that I should be arrested..?" Shadow asked, now confused.

"Of course not...I know it wasn't you, it couldn't have been!" Rouge answered. She grabbed the book from him, and started skimming through it.

"She's right, you know..." Shadow heard a voice say.

"Mephiles." Shadow said as his eyes widened.

"Remember when you destroyed the library?" Mephiles asked.

"I was trying to stop you!" Shadow yelled. Rouge turned to Shadow.

"Are you all right?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah." Shadow answered, starting to feel nervous.

"Come on. Let's start packing." Shadow said as he walked into his room.


	9. Chapter 9: The Price of Travel

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 9: "The Price of Travel"**

 _A few minutes later..._

Shadow came out of his room, and saw a note on the door.

"Hey Shadow...I went to go find Omega...I'll be back in a few hours...I left a list of the things that I want you to pack for me...Thank you! I also want to let you know something...Stay away from windows, or anything where someone could find you. They would turn you in, and probably me too. We don't want that, right? You're in good hands...Hands that need a manicure...  
-Rouge"

 _"I'll keep that in mind..."_

 _Meanwhile..._

"Omega!" Rouge called as she walked through the Egg Carrier. She walked up to a door, and typed in a code. "This is the room where Omega was sealed..." She said as she walked in.

"Ahhh!" She said as she walked toward a robot.

She turned it on.

"I AM E-123 OMEGA" The robot said. He looked at Rouge. "ROUGE. IT HAS BEEN A WHILE..." Omega said in his loud, robotic voice.

"Omega...I need your help..." Rouge said as she grabbed the book. "I need you to return this to the library..." She said as she handed it to him.

"Bye!" She shouted as she quickly flew out.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" Omega asked himself as he walked through the hallway.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rouge had returned home.

"Hi!" Rouge said as she walked up to her room. Shadow stared at her.

"Yes?" Rouge asked. He was holding a plush of himself in his hand.

"What is...This?" Shadow asked, looking at it.

"Oh...Um...Heh...I..." Rouge stammered as she started blushing. "I had that just in case something had happened to you...But..." Rouge stopped. "Never mind." She said quickly as she snagged it from him, and put it in her bright pink suitcase. It had a purple heart on the top, and bright blue handles. She then zipped it up.

"Are you ready, Shadow?" Rouge asked as her ears perked down.

"Yeah." Shadow said as he nodded.

"But...Here's my question...How are we going to get there?" Rouge asked.

"Perhaps...I could help you..." They heard a voice say.

"Mephiles!" Shadow shouted as he clenched his fists. He jumped in front of Rouge, and got into protective stance. Mephiles started to appear.

"Hello...Shadow..." Mephiles said, facing the ground. Shadow had a determined look on the outside, but on the inside, was fear. It was the fear that he could get hurt, or even worse...Rouge getting hurt.

Shadow didn't even know what side Mephiles was on. He didn't know whether Mephiles was a partner, or an enemy. He was too shady to be a partner, but he helped sometimes, so he couldn't be an enemy...Right?

Shadow was confused. However, this confusion was what Mephiles wanted to see.

"I can help you get to Soleanna...But...There's a price..." Mephiles said.

Shadow nodded, too afraid to say anything.

"I want to test your love...I will separate the both of you..." Mephiles said as he looked up at them. He stared directly in Shadow's eyes.

"Why...Would you want to separate us?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow..." Rouge said as she put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her.

"It's Okay..." Rouge said with a re-assuring look. "Everything will be fine..." She said, trying to hold back her tears. Shadow looked back at Mephiles, who was twirling a dark crystal on one of his fingers. He looked back at Rouge, and she nodded.

"Fine." Shadow answered.

"Okay..." Mephiles said quietly.

 _"Good."_ He said in his mind. He used his dark powers to open up a portal. He stepped aside, and gestured for the two to go in.

Shadow gave Mephiles a glare.

"Is there a problem?" Mephiles asked.

"Why can't you just let us into the portal together?" Shadow asked.

"Because...I'm preparing you for the Trials that Iblis will bring..." Mephiles answered.

"Iblis?" Shadow asked.

"The Flames of Disaster..." Mephiles answered again. "Besides, without me to help you, there's no way you will be able to flee to Soleanna without getting caught..." Mephiles added.

"He has a point..." Rouge stated, somewhat skeptically.

"Think about it, Shadow...If you were to ask Sonic to take you there, he would just turn you in. If you stepped into an airport, you would quickly be arrested. I'm the only way you will be able to get in to Soleanna, and away from prison." Mephiles answered.

Rouge perked her ears down. "Shadow...It's our only choice..." She said with a sad tone.

Shadow stood there for a moment, thinking over if this was even a good idea. He couldn't believe Rouge was supporting it! "I suppose that if this is what we have to do...We'll do it." Shadow answered.

"All right then..." Mephiles answered.

Shadow took a deep breath.

"I...Guess that this is goodbye..." Shadow said, trying not to get choked up.

"Only for a while..." Rouge said with a smile.

The two hugged. Rouge grabbed her suitcase, and started flying into the portal, looking back at Shadow as she did.

After she disappeared, Shadow grabbed his suitcase and walked in. The portal closed afterward.

Mephiles laughed as he teleported home.

When he got home, he looked up at a timer on the wall.

30 days.

"You're running out of time, Shadow..." Mephiles said, watching the two of them, knocked unconscious from the portal's dark power.

Mephiles once again laughed.


	10. Chapter 10: Re-Grouping

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 10: "Re-grouping"**

* * *

"Ugh..." Rouge said as she woke up. She shivered as she got up, and looked around. She looked at her wrist. "Huh...Good thing Mephiles didn't take our communicators..." Rouge said as she turned it on. She sent a text to Shadow.

"Hey...You okay? He didn't take YOUR communicator...Did he? Please text me back when you can...  
-Rouge"

Rouge grabbed her suitcase, and started making her way down the mountain. She got a text from Shadow a few minutes later.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Where are you? I have the locations around Soleanna marked down on my tablet...I'm in Kingdom Valley, where the old Castle Town used to be...Apparently, there was an accident of some-sort there...But I suppose that doesn't matter right now. Text me back when you can...We need to get this figured out...  
-Shadow."

Rouge sent a text back almost immediately.

"I honestly don't know where I am, but it seems awfully familiar...It's a cold and dark hilly area, that's covered in snow...Ugh..."

She quickly started gliding down a part of the hill, and then got a text back. When she reached the ground, she looked at it.

"Sounds like you're in White Acropolis...Hmm...I guess you're right...That name does sound familiar... Look, make your way to the bottom of the mountain. Down there, there should be a city, which should be Soleanna itself. Check yourself into a hotel somewhere, and let the receptionist know that I'll be coming...We won't get caught here, since this place is across the world from Central City...Anyway, text the name and address of the hotel you choose to stay in...I love you, and I can't wait to see you again.  
-Shadow the Hedgehog"

Rouge just stood there. _"He must be sick or something...He would never just say "I Love You"..."_ Rouge thought to herself. While she said it as a joke, she almost did feel like something was wrong. She sent a text back.

"All right...Love you too, Shadow...  
-Rouge"

She then turned off her phone, and glided down the mountain as fast as she could.

 _Meanwhile..._

Shadow skated as fast as his hover shoes would let him. "I have to get to Soleanna." He said to himself.

A shield appeared around him.

"Hmph. What gives?" Shadow said as a gas started to form. "What's your deal? Getting in my way again, Mephiles?" Shadow said as sparks lit up his hand. "I'm starting to think it's more than just preparation." Shadow said angrily. Mephiles then appeared.

"Oh...So go ahead and throw a temper-tantrum like the big baby you are...I don't mind." Mephiles said as he threw his hands up. Shadow growled.

"Chaos Spear!" He shouted as he flung a spear of electrical energy at Mephiles.

"AH!" Mephiles shouted as he flew into a wall.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. He flew forward at high speeds, and ripped right through the wall with Mephiles. Shadow dealt blow after blow, making sure that this time, he would kill Mephiles.

 _One Hour Later..._

"Die...! DIE...!" Shadow said as he kept punching Mephiles. "There...He's...Dead..." Shadow said, trying to regain his breath. "Now...Will you...Stop...Torturing me?" Shadow asked. He looked at the blood all over his gloves. "Ha...It's over..." Shadow said quietly. He saw Mephiles's body transform back into a gas.

"What?" Shadow said as he clenched his fists.

"Do you seriously think...That you can kill ME?" The gas said as it started to disappear.

"I am immortal-I last FOREVER! AHAHAHA!" Mephiles yelled.

"Nothing lasts forever. You'll meet your end eventually." Shadow answered. Mephiles disappeared.

"As will you." Mephiles replied.

Shadow looked at his communicator.

"Hey Shadow...I'm at 'Kingdom Inn' in case you were wondering...Are you all right? I haven't heard from you in a while...Please answer me back...  
-Rouge"

Shadow sent a text back.

"Yeah...I'm just fine...I got into a fight with Mephiles...He says he's immortal, but I don't believe it. If I can die, he can too.  
–Shadow"

Shadow decided to keep his communicator on, just in case Rouge had something to say. He levitated his suitcase with Chaos Control, so he wouldn't be slowed down by having to carry it with his hands. "Chaos Control!" He said as he charged forward at high speed. When that quick burst of speed was over, he was skating at his top speed. Shadow teleported his tablet to him, so he could track where he was.

 _"Hang on, Rouge...We'll be reunited eventually..."_


	11. Chapter 11: The Faker

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 11: "The Faker"**

* * *

 _Two Hours Later..._

Shadow walked along the streets of Soleanna, absolutely confused as to where he was going. "Well." Shadow said as he bit his lip.

"I think I'm lost..." Shadow said as he sat down on a bench. He looked up at the sunset and sighed. He sent a text to Rouge.

"Heh...So...Um...Sorry you haven't heard from me, but here's the thing-Soleanna is so big, that I got lost...But don't worry! I'll find my way there eventually! Just stay where you are, and I'll be there soon.  
-Shadow"

Shadow lied down on the bench. He grabbed his tablet out of his suitcase, and turned it on. It died almost immediately. A scowl crossed his face.

"Hey! Long time no see, Shadow!" He heard a voice say. "Darn it." He said as he brought his hand up to his face. He turned to see the blue blur himself-

-Sonic the Hedgehog!

"What's up? It's been a long time since I've heard from you!" Sonic said as he walked over to him. "Yeah...And I wish I didn't have to hear from you." Shadow answered. "Wow...RUDE!" Sonic answered jokingly. "What'cha doin' here in Soleanna?" Sonic asked. "Why do you care?" Shadow asked, becoming increasingly frustrated. "Oh, well...Tails and I came to see the princess!" Sonic answered happily. "Hmph. Have fun with that." Shadow answered. "Yeah I will..." Sonic said, knowing Shadow didn't care anymore. "Anyway, can you PLEASE tell me why YOU'RE here now?" Sonic asked.

"I'm on a mission, but...I got lost." Shadow admitted. "HA! The Ultimate Life-Form...Got LOST?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." Shadow admitted.

Sonic fell on the ground laughing.

"THAT'S HILARIOUS, MATE!" Sonic said, rolling around like an idiot. "I can't believe how little sense of direction the Ultimate Life-Form has!" Sonic said, still laughing. Shadow felt his face heat up from embarrassment. "I mean, Ultimate Life-Form? I think Ultimate lack-of-Direction!" Sonic teased.

" _Don't hit him...Show some self-control."_

"Hey, Sonic!" The two of them heard. A yellow fox with two tails came running over to them.

"Oh hey bud! What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Elise says she's ready to see us now!" Tails answered.

"All right! Let's get going then!" Sonic said as he got up.

"Wait." Shadow said.

"Yeah? What's up, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"He's lost!" Sonic answered as he started laughing again.

"Ugh..." Shadow said as he face-palmed. "Tails. Do you know where 'Kingdom Inn' is?" Shadow asked.

"Um...Yeah! It's about five blocks down that way..." Tails said, pointing north. "And then you take a left, and then walk for a bit, and you should be able to find it." Tails answered.

Sonic clapped. "Very descriptive, Tails." He said sarcastically.

Tails gave Sonic a dead-panned look. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing, Sonic." Tails answered.

Sonic turned to Shadow. "Anyway, you're in luck! The hotel is pretty close to the castle! Come with us, Shadow!" Sonic said with his normal cheesy grin.

"Oh no..." Shadow said as Sonic and Tails started walking.

 _Twenty pain-staking minutes later..._

"OH, IT DOESN'T MATTER, NOW WHAT HAPPENS!" Sonic sang as they walked along. "Take it away, Tails!" He yelled.

"OH, I'LL NEVER, GIVE UP THE FIGHT!" Tails sang. "All right! Now both of us!" Sonic yelled. "LONG AS THE VOICE INSIDE, TELLS ME TO RUN AND FIGHT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IS WRONG, OR WHO IS RIIIIIIGHT!" The two sang. They had been singing for twenty long minutes, but to Shadow, it felt like hours.

"Oh darn..." Sonic said when he realized that he was at the hotel.

"Well...I guess we gotta go now..." Sonic said, almost upset that he couldn't spend more time with his old rival. "Hmph. Please do." Shadow answered coldly. Sonic and Tails then left.

 _Outside..._

"Sonic..." Tails started. "I really don't think that Shadow is ever going to want to be friends with us..." Tails answered sadly.

"Yeah..." Sonic answered. "I know...I just thought...That maybe..." Sonic stopped.

"Never mind! Let's head to the castle!" Sonic yelled as a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah!" Tails said as the two walked toward the castle.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mark

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 12: "The Mark"**

 _In the hotel..._

Shadow walked in, and saw a young woman at the desk. She had blonde hair, and sat in a wheel chair. She wore a name-tag that read "Helen".

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked.

"Is anyone named 'Rouge' staying here?" Shadow asked.

Helen flipped through a book. "Why, yes!" She answered. "She told me about a 'Shadow the hedgehog'...Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes." Shadow answered.

"Okay then..." She said as she grabbed a card. She handed it to him. "This is your room key...The room you'll be staying in is the seventh room on the second floor...I hope that you enjoy your stay!" She said happily. "Oh, and by the way, she's already paid for your room." Helen said.

"Okay...Thank you." Shadow said as he started walking upstairs.

 _Upstairs..._

Shadow walked up to his room, and slid the card through the door. He then walked into his room.

As soon as he walked in, there was a bathroom to his right. There was a bed next to a wall that had an electrical outlet. There was also a TV across from the bed.

"Wow...Rouge really scored..." Shadow said to himself. "I'll have to thank her..." Shadow said as he looked at a clock on the night-table. It was next to the bed.

"Well...It IS eight O' clock...And she DID have a long day from what I can tell..." Shadow said as he leaned the suitcase against the wall. He looked at his gloves, which were stained by blood. "Hmm..." Shadow said as he opened the suitcase. He grabbed some laundry detergent out. "Perfect." He said as he started walking out.

 _Downstairs..._

Shadow remembered to bring the key, he just hid it in his shoe. Because shoes are the perfect place to keep keys.

He opened up a bottle of detergent, and poured it into the cap. He then poured that small amount into the washing machine. He looked around to see that no one was coming, then he took his gloves off, and put them in the washing machine as well.

He glanced at a blood red mark, engraved into his right hand, with a small scar next to it. It had been there since his "birth". He had tried cutting it out with a knife after the battle with Black Doom, but it didn't get him anywhere.

 _One hour later..._

Shadow reached into the washing machine, and grabbed his gloves. "Darn it." He said to himself. The blood was stained into the gloves. He put the gloves back on as he walked up to his room.

 _In his room..._

He walked in, and set the gloves on the night-table. "I'll have to get a new pair tomorrow." Shadow said as he turned off the light. He lied down on the bed, and covered up.

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

 _Meanwhile..._

Mephiles paced around as he looked up at a timer. It read:

28 Days, 22 Hours.

Mephiles continued to pace.

"You're running out of time, Shadow...You will soon reach your demise..."


	13. Chapter 13: Re-United at Last

**A/N: Hi everybody! Just wanted to let you all know that uploads won't be as frequent as they were when this story started...  
You know, I got life and other stuff to deal with...  
Also working on other projects and such...So yeah, ya'll get the point.  
But, that's enough from me, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 13: "Re-United At Last!"**

Shadow woke up at nine in the morning after receiving a text.

"Hi, Shadow...How's it goin' sweetie? Did you get yourself checked in okay? If you're hungry, breakfast is going on right now...I'll be down in about ten minutes if you want to see me...Breakfast goes on 'till ten if you want to sleep in a bit...I miss you...  
-Rouge"

Shadow almost felt bad, seeing as he had an idea as to how much Rouge missed him and worried about him. "Maria..." He thought to himself.

He got out of bed, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and combed his quills, and headed downstairs, so he could finally be re-united with his love.

 _Downstairs..._

Shadow took a deep breath as he hid his hands in the pockets of a vest he was wearing. It was crimson, with the Black Arms symbol in the top right, in black.

He came down the stairs, and saw a bat look in his direction. She waved, and gestured for him to come over.

"Hey, Rouge..." Shadow said as he sat down.

"Hey! How ya doin'?" Rouge asked happily

"Good." He answered.

"That's good to hear!" Rouge replied as her smile grew.

Shadow got up. "I'm going to get some breakfast...I'll be right back." He said as he started walking away.

"Okay then..." She said as she bit into a strip of bacon.

 _A few minutes later..._

Shadow came back with a plate full of food.

"Oh my...Well. SOMEONE has an appetite!" Rouge said with a smirk.

"Hmph. I guess." Shadow said as a smile developed on his face. "Oh yeah, Rouge, I'll be back in a second." Shadow said as he got up.

"What'cha doin'?" Rouge asked.

"I have to go get something." He said as he started walking upstairs.

"Okay..." She said as she stuffed some scrambled eggs into her mouth.

* * *

Shadow came back a few minutes later.

He sat down in front of her. "Okay, I'm back." Shadow said.

"Cool!" Rouge said happily.

Shadow reached into his pocket, and grabbed a fifty dollar bill. He handed it to Rouge. "I recall you saying that you needed a manicure." He said with a smile on his face.

Rouge's face lit up. "I...Heh..." She said back.

"It's fine. I just need to focus on our mission." He said as he teleported the dishes away.

"Thank you..." She answered as she got up. Shadow teleported his tablet to him, and turned it on. "What'cha doin'?" Rouge asked.

"Perfect." He said as he handed it to her. "Soleanna's pretty big. I don't want you getting lost, so I marked the location of the nail salon on a map." He answered. "Anyway, we should be going." He said as he started walking out. Rouge followed.

 _Outside..._

The two walked outside, and started heading to the nail salon. "You're coming with?" Rouge asked.

"Yes. There's a library near this salon." Shadow answered.

"Oh, okay." She answered.

The two walked, and Rouge eventually reached for Shadow's hand. He gave her a death stare when she did. _"Note to self, keep your hands to yourself."_ They kept walking, and eventually reached a mall.

"We're here." Shadow answered as he started walking in. Rouge followed. "Okay. The nail salon is on the first floor. I'll be in the library on the second floor if you need me." Shadow said as he started walking away.

"I've never seen someone so interested in their mission..." Rouge said as she walked into the nail salon. _"Well, that's Shadow for you..."_

 _Meanwhile..._

Shadow walked into the library.

"Okay. Mephiles said that the answer is here." Shadow said as he walked through the aisles of books.

 _Two hours later..._

Shadow woke up in Rouge's room, while she sat on the bed watching TV, he was lying on a window bed. She looked over to him.

"Ah, good morning, Shadow!" She said excitedly. "Has the prince awakened?" She asked sarcastically.

Shadow gave her a death stare.

"Wow okay geez..." Rouge said as she threw her hands up.

"Anyway, I came to check up on you at the library, and you were sleeping..." Rouge said.

"Oh, okay." Shadow answered. He got up. "I should get going." He said as he started walking out.

"Wait..." Rouge said quietly.

"What?" Shadow asked.

Rouge walked over to him, and hugged him. "Stay safe...Okay?" Rouge said as she gained a sad tone. Shadow simply nodded, and walked out.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Shadow walked back into the library.

The books he was reading originally had been put away, so he got them all back, and walked to the desk. A young fox girl stood at the desk. Her name-tag read "Zooey".

"I would like to check these out." Shadow said as he put the books on the desk.

"Okay then!" She said as she started scanning them. "Here you go!" She said as she handed them back to him. She had a bit of a lisp.

"Thank you." Shadow said as he stuffed the books into a bag.

"Sure thing!" She said happily back to him.

Shadow walked out of the library and teleported back to his hotel room. He lied down on the bed, and started reading one of the books.

* * *

Shadow spent the rest of the day reading through the books.

"UGH!" He said as he face-planted the bed.

"I give up..." He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. He had checked out ten books, and read through three of them, but none of them contained the answers Shadow was looking for.

"Why give up now?" He heard a voice say.

"Mephiles." Shadow said as his eyes widened.

Mephiles then appeared.

"Why give up when you're _soooo close_...?" Mephiles asked sarcastically.

Shadow bit his lip.

"You're practically looking your answers in the eyes..." Mephiles teased.

"What do you mean by that..?" Shadow asked as he clenched his fists.

"That's for you to figure out..." Mephiles answered. He then disappeared.

Shadow glanced at the other seven books, and sighed. "I guess I have a lot of work to do..." He said as he grabbed another book.

 _Meanwhile..._

Mephiles stared up at a timer.

27 days, 21 hours.

"Hmm..." Mephiles said as he paced around. "I think I'm going to mess with him a little bit more..." Mephiles said as he opened a portal. He jumped into it, and it closed.


	14. Chapter 14: Into the Future

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 14: "Into the Future!"**

* * *

"HAAA!" The white hedgehog screamed as he flung a telekinetic spear at a fire monster. He levitated to the roof of a building, and sat down. He stared at the fire, consuming the world below. _"Crazy how it's still burning...It's been two hundred years...Or...That's what Mephiles said..."_

"SILVER!" He heard someone call.

"Huh?" He looked down, and saw a purple cat standing on a ledge, waving to him.

"Blaze? What's wrong?" Silver asked as he descended down next to her.

"It's Mephiles...He's back...And he needs us!" Blaze said with an unsure look.

"Got it!" Silver said as he nodded.

He quickly flew away, with Blaze speeding after him on the ground.

* * *

"Mephiles!" Silver said as he approached him. "What did you need?" Silver said as he stopped. Blaze came up behind him.

"I know now...Who the Iblis Trigger is..." Mephiles said, faced toward the ground.

"You found him? Where is he? I'll give him a beating!" Silver said as he hopped around, throwing random punches at the air.

A small smile crossed Blaze's face. Silver was just about the only thing that could make Blaze even grin anymore. _"She just wants to go back to Sol...I guess if that's what she wants..."_ Silver thought.

"In the past..." Mephiles answered.

"So wait, does he still exist NOW?" Silver asked.

"Yes...But...We must stop him BEFORE he brings the Flames of Disaster..." Mephiles answered, giving Silver a dead-panned look.

"Oh yeah." Silver said back.

Blaze face-palmed.

"Come with me..." Mephiles said as he flew upwards. Silver and Blaze chased after him.

* * *

Mephiles walked over to a computer, and turned it on.

"How can a computer even work right now? We're in an apocalypse for crying out loud!" Silver yelled.

He was ignored.

"Here is what I have on this Iblis Trigger..." Mephiles said as he typed a code. Images of a black hedgehog that looked similar to him appeared on-screen.

Blaze's eyes widened.

"Shadow..."

She said as she had several flashbacks.

* * *

 _"Shadow. THIS is how you repay my generosity? You know how badly my world needs the Sol emeralds."_

 _"That was then...This is now..."_

* * *

 _"It's not your emerald! It belongs to MY world!"_

 _"Don't make us put you down again!"_

* * *

 _"Blaze...I want to apologize...I know your world needs the Sol emeralds..."_

 _"The oceans will boil, the islands will sink, and the sky will fall!"_

 _"...I will admit, I didn't know that...But, my mission and world come first, and I will fight you without regret-"_

 _"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO APOLOGIZE?"_

* * *

Blaze's eye twitched.

Silver looked at her for approval.

"Let's go kick some traitor butt." Blaze said as she squinted.

Mephiles nodded as he opened a portal.

"Take this to get to his time...Good luck..." Mephiles said as he gestured for them to get in the portal.

Blaze jumped in without any second thoughts.

Silver gulped as he jumped in as well.

Mephiles laughed. "Have fun, Shadow..." He said as he jumped in.


	15. Chapter 15: Under Attack

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 15: "Under Attack"**

* * *

The next morning...  
Shadow woke up to someone knocking on his room door. He walked over to it, and there stood Rouge.

"Hi..." She said in a sad tone.

"Hey..." Shadow said as he put a hand on his forehead. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I just...Sent you like, twenty text messages, and you ignored them all. I just want to know that you're okay..." Rouge said sadly.

"Why are you so worried?" Shadow asked.

"..." Rouge remained silent. "It's...Nothing. Breakfast is going on downstairs...I'll see you there." Rouge said as she walked away.

"I don't get it...Why is she so upset?" Shadow thought as he walked back into his hotel room.

 _A few minutes later..._

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and combing his quills, Shadow walked downstairs.

"Hey, Rouge." Shadow said as he sat down in front of her.

"Hey!" She said, her tone changing from depression to delight in a split second.

 _"Something's wrong..."_ Shadow thought to himself.

 _"Should I tell him..?"_ Rouge thought to herself.

The two ate breakfast in silence, both having internal struggles of their own.

After breakfast, Shadow got up, and took his plates.

"Oh...And...Rouge? I'll have you know that I passed out, so that's why I couldn't answer." Shadow said as he walked away.

That only made Rouge more worried.

Her problem was that Shadow was VERY reckless, he didn't care about what happened to him-At all. He just wanted to fill Maria's promise, and that was that.

She was worried that Shadow was going to really hurt himself someday. He didn't care about his safety, and she knew it.

She bit her lip as she watched him leave the hotel.

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Ugh...I'm an idiot...Why would I do that? Why would I tell her that I passed out, and expect her to think I'm okay?"_ Shadow thought to himself.

"Whatever. I need to focus. Get some coffee, and go back to the hotel to study." Shadow said as he kept walking.

 _A few minutes later..._

"I think I'm lost again..." Shadow said as he walked around.

"HAAAA!" He heard a voice yell.

Shadow was trapped in a telekinetic barrier. He saw a white hedgehog slowly descend.

"I finally found you, Iblis Trigger!" The hedgehog said, pointing at Shadow.

"Iblis...Trigger?" Shadow asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The hedgehog said.  
"Your actions now will destroy the world later! Give up one life, and save many!" He said as he flung Shadow against a wall.

"The Iblis Trigger...Must DIE!" Silver said as he grabbed Shadow again.

He flung Shadow against another wall.

In the split second between him grabbing Shadow again, Shadow used a Homing Attack to get out of Silver's reach. "Chaos..." Shadow said as sparks flew off his hand. "SPEAR!" He said as he flung a beam of electricity at Silver.

"AHHH!" Silver said as he slammed into a wall. Silver got up, barely able to walk.

"I'll be back! Prepare yourself, Shadow! You'll get what you deserve!" Silver said as he teleported.

Shadow panted as he slowly stood up.

He had a glare on his face, but it quickly softened into a look of hopelessness.

"Your end is inevitable..." Shadow heard a voice say.  
"Why don't you just give up? It would spare you the pain..." The voice said.

Shadow felt himself shaking.

He started skating as fast as he could, trying to escape Mephiles's taunting.

But, it didn't work.

"Don't you want to take the easy way for once?" Mephiles asked, continuing to taunt.

Shadow didn't answer, but Mephiles knew what he was thinking.

Yes.

So Mephiles decided to attack him harder.

"You've taken the hard way your entire life...Have you even once felt happiness after Maria's death?" Mephiles asked.

Shadow didn't answer.

A dark beam came from behind him, and pushed him into a wall. "Ugh!" He said as his face collided with it.

He pushed himself up, only to see Mephiles standing there. "Mephiles..." Shadow said as he coughed out some blood. "What do you want from me?" Shadow asked, trying to stand up.

Mephiles slowly walked over to him, until he was right in front of him. "I already have what I want..." He answered.

That was the answer that Shadow was getting sick of.

"Which...Is..?" Shadow asked, still struggling to stand.

"That's for you to figure out..."

Mephiles answered.

He quickly roundhouse kicked Shadow in the head, rendering him unconscious.

Mephiles snickered as he disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16: Hostile Amigos

**When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 16: "Hostile Amigos!"**

* * *

"Ungh..." Shadow moaned as he woke up.

It took him a moment to open his eyes.

When he did, he looked around the room.  
It was quite different from his or Rouge's room.

For one thing, the room was mirrored.  
Another thing was that the walls were white instead of yellow. There was also a small bed by the window.

He looked over at a picture over on the night-table.

It was a picture of a white hedgehog. He was with a purple cat and...

"Mephiles!" Shadow said, staring at the picture.

The same white hedgehog as the one in the picture came in, munching on some Cheetos.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!"

They both yelled in unison.

The hedgehog dropped the bag of Cheetos.

"Oh, hi...Good to see that you're awake..." The hedgehog said as he picked the bag back up with telekinesis.

Shadow looked at the bandages wrapped all over his body, then looked at the picture. He looked at the hedgehog again.

"Who are you, and why are you working with Mephiles?" Shadow asked as he forced himself up.

"How do you know Mephiles?" The hedgehog asked.

A scowl developed on Shadow's face.  
"I'll only tell you if you tell me who you are, and why you want to kill me." Shadow answered. The hedgehog gulped.

"My name...Is Silver..." He said as his voice softened.

"And...The truth is...I don't WANT to kill you..." He said as he stared at the floor. "But...If I want to save my time...I have no choice..." Silver answered sadly.

"What do you mean...?" Shadow asked, becoming fearful.

Silver sighed. "You're the Iblis Trigger...I don't know what you'll do, but...Somehow, you'll release a monster known as Iblis, and he will destroy the world..." Silver answered sadly.

"Then...Why are you helping me?" Shadow asked.

"Never mind that. How do you know Mephiles?" Silver asked as he finally spoke up.

"He came to me one day, and told me that I needed to prepare for the "Flames of disaster", and so now, no matter where I go, he's always there..." Shadow answered. His eyes widened.

"Watching me...Stalking me..." He said as he started shaking slightly.

"Are you okay?" Silver asked.

Shadow snapped back into reality.

"Oh...Um...yeah..." He answered as he stopped shaking.

"Fair enough." Silver answered. "I'll have a talk with him...But, here's my question..." Silver started.

"Okay." Shadow answered.

"He told me that YOU are the Iblis Trigger, and he's telling you that you need to protect YOURSELF from the Iblis Trigger...So my question is...Who's he telling the truth to, And who's getting duped?" Silver asked.

"I...Don't know..." Shadow answered.

"I'll try to look into this more..." Silver said as his voice softened. Shadow nodded.

* * *

Several minutes of silence passed.

Silver eventually looked over at Shadow.

"Shadow...Just...Go..." Silver said, finally breaking the silence.

Tears formed in his eyes.

"But..." Shadow started.

He was interrupted by Silver yet again.

"Just go...Live your life!" Silver said sadly.

"Live each day like it's your last! Because the next time I find you...It will be..." Silver said as he turned away.

Shadow grabbed his Chaos Emerald. He wanted to say SOMETHING to Silver, but he didn't know what.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow said as he raised his Chaos Emerald. He then disappeared.

"I don't want to end it...I know you don't deserve this, Shadow the hedgehog..." Silver said as he looked at the photo. "But...I guess I have too..."

* * *

Shadow teleported into his hotel room.

He took a shower, grabbed a water bottle out of his suitcase, and lied down in the bed as he grabbed a book. _"I don't get it..."_ Shadow thought to himself.

" _What is it that I'm doing so wrong...?"_


	17. Chapter 17: Lean On Me

**A/N: HELLO! Guess who's (sort of) back!**

 **Okay, so I have something I need to say.**

 **Over the Christmas Break, I tried to write a Christmas Fanfic, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Writer's Block, ya know?**

 **So, I gave up on that, and tried to write a New Year's fic. That didn't go over well, either, really.**

 **So then I decided to work on Chapter 18 again. In January. During School.**

 **I thought I could get it done, but my idea on what I want to do for the chapter has changed completely, so it'll take a (long) while longer.**

 **But, in the meantime, I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas, and a great start to 2017!**

 **(Happy Valentine's, by the way.)**

* * *

 **When the Whole World's Against You**

 **Chapter 17: "Lean On Me"**

* * *

The next morning, Shadow woke up, and started getting ready to head downstairs for breakfast.

He got out of bed, walked over to his suitcase, and opened it. He grabbed a comb out, and started combing his quills. "Ow..." He said as he set the comb down.

He walked into the bathroom, and saw a bandage wrapped around his top quill. He slowly took it off, to reveal a cut ripped right through the quill! He shuddered at the sight as he once again wrapped the bandage around it. There were also bandages around his chest, legs, and arms.

He sighed as he walked downstairs.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Rouge asked as Shadow came limping down the stairs.

"Nothing." He answered as he sat down across from her.

"Mhm. So you mean to tell me that half your body being covered in bandages happened for 'nothing'?" She asked sarcastically.

Shadow remained silent. _"I don't want you to worry..."_ He thought to himself.

"Shadow...Tell me...What's wrong?" She asked.

He still didn't say a word.

She looked into his eyes. She could see it-The fear, the pain, the misery. They burned with agony. He was lost, afraid, didn't know what to do or where to go. She could tell he had a lot on his mind.

He tried to keep the tough demeanor-A glare on his face, fists clenched, his body tensed.

She could still tell he was hurting.

Shadow then got up, and without another word, started limping toward the stairs.

" _Shadow..."_ Rouge thought as she got up.

"Wait!" Rouge called as she got up, and ran after him.

Shadow quickly grabbed a Chaos Emerald out of his pocket.

"Chaos Control!" He said, tears lining his eyes.

A bright flash occurred, and he was gone.

" _Was he...Crying?"_ Rouge thought to herself. _"Yep. Something is DEFINITELY wrong..."_ She said as she rushed up the stairs.

* * *

He closed his eyes, as tears slowly fell out.

" _I can't tell her...I can't tell her..."_ He thought. _"She'll think I'm a wimp, or that I'm crazy! I can't ruin the rep that I already worked so hard to gain!"_

He heard a knock on the door. He sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes, then walked over to the door.

He slowly opened the door, to see Rouge standing there.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, trying to hide how upset he was.

Rouge hugged him. "Tell me what happened. You're only going to hurt yourself more if you keep it bottled up." She said sadly.

He let out a shaky sigh. "Fine." He answered, his voice trembling.

Rouge let go of him as he started walking back in. She followed him, and sat down next to him.

"So what happened? Why are you so upset?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.

"Well...It all started two days ago, when I went to get a coffee..." He started. He explained everything, from his "battle" with Silver, to Mephiles's taunting, and even when he had woken up in Silver's room.

Rouge sat in shock after what he had said.

"I feel so lost..." Shadow continued. He hugged her as he lightly sobbed.

"It's okay...It's all going to be okay..." Rouge said as she hugged him back.

" _Wow...I've never seen him like this..."_ Rouge thought as Shadow continued sobbing.

"I...I'm sorry...I...Shouldn't be...Troubling you with this..." Shadow said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. It was no use. They just kept falling.

"Hey...It's okay...You aren't troubling me at all..." She replied with a re-assuring smile.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course you're not! I'm here to help you if you need me, hon..." She said as she hugged him closer to her.

"Thank you..." He said as a small smile spread across his face.

"Of course..." She said as she rubbed his back.

 _A few minutes later..._

Shadow lied on the bed, one hand on his chest, the other hanging over the side of the bed. He breathed heavily, his eyes mostly closed.

He had yet another headache, thanks to all the crying, so he decided to try to take a nap.

"Hey Shadow?"

He opened one eye to look at Rouge.

"Yeah?" He asked, now only half-present.

She looked at the stack of books sitting on the table. "You want me to read through a few of those for you?" She asked, hoping to be able to help.

"Sure..." He answered quietly. "There's six of them left to read through..." He added.

"Well, why don't we split the remainder in half? I'll take three, and I'll text you if I find anything interesting." She said back.

"Sounds like a deal to me." Shadow replied.

She grabbed three of the books, and started walking out. "I'll see you later!" She said with a wide smile across her face.

"All right then...See ya..." He said as his eyes closed.


End file.
